Red and blue make purple
by I.Write04
Summary: When lance sees the man something sparks up in his chest. Something starts to swell in him, could this be... Hate? Altean prince Lance AU also part Galra Keith Klance will always be in our hearts. Enemies to lovers!
1. Hate

It had been almost two and a half months since the Queen of Altea was murdered by the Galra empire. The Alteans, having done nothing wrong, are still grieving the loss of their beloved Queen. Lance, on the other hand, will never forgive the Galra for their wicked sin.

Lance is the First Prince of Altea, the second child of King Alfor, right after his older sister Alura. Lance and Alura are more alike in more ways than one, both radiating natural beauty wherever they go, both constantly standing up for the ones who can't stand up for themselves, and they are both similar in the way that they hide their emotions...they keep their feelings to themselves not wanting to burden others with their thoughts.

That being said they are both very close. Lance tells Alura every little thing that comes to his mind and Alura does the same. When their mother died they promised each other they would be there for each other no matter what stands in their way, and as of now they have been.

Lance currently sits at his desk in his room.

His bedroom is very spacious with room to spare. The walls are colored a light cream color while the floor is a deep brown tile. There are traces of Lance all over everything, his desk has pictures of him, Alura, and his best friend Hunk all over it. His bed looks like it was made in a hurry, all thought it most likely was. There is a dresser on the opposite wall that his bed sits on, that is filled with facial creams and ointments.

Everywhere you look you can see little specks of him.

Lance is sitting there staring at the wall in front of him. Not moving an inch.

Lance took the news of his mother like any child would if they heard their mother was murdered for no reason. He cried, and cried, and cried. And now he was emotionless. He didn't feel anything.

His mind, for once, was empty. He couldn't think, speak, or even blink without wanting to burst into tears.

Breaking lance from his staring contest with the wall was a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in" he called out, his voice raspy from not talking for so long.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a servant appeared at the door way bowing. "My apologies Your Highness but i have some rather surprising news i thought you would like to hear." The servant man stood in the doorway as he spoke to him.

"Go on." Lance told the man as he got up from his chair to walk over to the doorway.

"Well Your Highness, while our guards were patrolling the outskirts of the kingdom, they found a boy. This boy turns out to be of the Galra kingdom, your Majesty."

Lance gasped in shock at the servants words...the Galra?

"Where is he now?" Lance practically yelled at the servant, already taking a few steps closer to the doorway.

For once, since his mother died, he felt like he could actually leave his room without a second thought.

"The guards are taking him to his prison cell right now, Your Grace. If that's all then please excuse me." The man explained and then bowed again, stepping out of the doorway and walking away.

Lance stood still. A few minutes ago he was emotionless and now he has so many emotions, he feels overwhelmed by them all. Lance breaks out into a run, heading for the prison cells.

He runs so fast he feels the air in his chest becoming hard to breathe. He feels his chest began to tighten with each breath. But that doesn't stop him.

When he makes it to the door that leads to the prison cells the guards see him and immediately open the door, sending a guard in with him incase any prisoners got any idea to hurt the Prince.

"Where is he? Where is this Galra invader i heard of?" Lance yells while slamming the next door open. He comes into a open hallway with cells on each side of him.

A few prisoners scattered in every other cell. He runs to the end of the hallway and turns to see three soldiers dragging a man into a cell on his right.

When lance sees the man something sparks up in his chest. Something starts to swell in him, could this be...

Hate?


	2. The Half Galra (11-01 14:54:48)

"YOU!" Lance cried out through clenched teeth when he saw the man on the ground.

The man was standing in between where the hallway and the doorway of the prison cell met. His hands were cuffed behind his back while both his arms being held firmly by two different men while the third man open the door to the prison cell. The men then threw him into the cell making the man fall face first into pavement of the ground.

Lance walked over to the boy on the ground, "How could you even have the audacity to come here!...After what you did!" Lance's voice was seething with anger but he kept screaming at the man laying on the cell ground.

The boy on the ground looked up at Lance, nose bleeding from the earlier hit of the concrete to his face. The boys dark black bangs hid his eyes from lances sight, but Lance saw how the deep blue and red spots on his cheek formed purple bruises which decorated his face.

It made Lance notice how beautiful his porcelain skin was.

The only other thing distracting Lance from his skin was the nasty scar that sat on his face as well

It took place on the top of his cheekbone and went down to the underneath of his chin. He was wearing a pair of dark black jeans and a tight red T-shirt.

Lance drew his eyes away from the mans clothes as he continued to yell.

The man crouched on his knees and listened to him let all the pent up anger flow through him with his words, and kept quiet.

After Lance got out all the screaming he could, he was breathing hard from not getting enough air.

He started to catch his breath when he heard a little, "What are you talking about?" It was weak and frail but lance didn't miss a single syllable come out of the man on the grounds mouth.

Having nothing else to say, lance clinched his fists. He walked over to the man, who was on his knees in the cell, and dragged his hand across his face, so hard you could hear the slap echo in the hallway.

The mans head swung to the side because the impact and he let his head hang there for a second.

Lance clenched his firsts again and opened his mouth to yell some more when the door on the opposite side of the hall opened, a tall man with black and white hair walked out the door. He had a long, thin scar across his cheeks and nose, it made him look intimidating. But when the man met Lance' eyes he looked shocked.

"Sir! I didn't expect you to be her-" the soldier started but Lance cut him off.

"Shiro! I want all the details you have on this low life...and now!" Lance told the soldier as he walked out of the cell into the hallway. The 3 soldiers going to the cell and closing the door behind him.

"Well, we know his name is Keith Kogane, he is around 19 years old. We know he's half galra-" Shiro started, but The Prince once again cut him off. "HALF Galra?" Lance asked, putting extra emphasis on the word 'Half'.

"Umm yes sir, we aren't exactly sure what his other half is.."

"I've already told you it's human!" Keith yells, one of the soldiers smack him to make him shut up.

Lance looks back over to Shiro, "that's what he keeps saying, but we aren't taking any chances." Shiro continues.

"Also we found him with this bag." Shiro passes the bag over to lance, "He said he was 'running away' from the Galra." Shiro rolled his eyes.

Lance forcefully takes the bag from Shiro and empty's it out on the floor.

Lance looks around at everything on the ground, a knife, a few hair-bows, some bread, and a picture. Lance picks up the picture and examines it. It's a picture of Keith but he looks around 6 years old, and a full-Galra woman. She's very pretty based off of most Galras Lance has seen. Lance picks up the picture and puts it into his pants pocket.

"You can take the rest." Lance says as he walks away from the cell room. "Oh and Shiro!" Lance hollers over his shoulder. "You will now be Keith's main guard do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Shiro calls back, watching Lance disappear around the corner of the hallway.


	3. Friends Make Everything Better

A day had past and Lance didn't think any lighter about the situation with Keith.

Every time someone brought up the topic of the Galra or even Keith for that matter, Lance would immediately leave the room, not wanting to have another screaming session like he did in the prison cell.

After he had left Keith sitting on the ground, with blood running down his face from more than one injury, he went to his room and cried...well more like wept.

He had all these pent up emotions and feelings that he thought he had gotten over, but apparently not. When he saw Keith all those emotions came flooding back. So he went to his room, locked the door, flopped onto his bed and sobbed himself to sleep, even forgetting to put on his nightly face ointments.

The next morning Lance was awoken from a knock on the door.

"One second!" Lance called out, as he shot up from bed. Lance checked himself in the mirror and groaned.

He could already see the clogged pours!!

And not to mention the red, swollen eyes.

He put on his blue robe, that fit beautiful against his tan skin, and opened the door.

"Your highness breakfast is ready." A woman told the Prince when he opened the door.

"Then please bring it in!" Lance said trying to give her his biggest smile he could muster at five in the morning, without it looking to forced.

"The Princess wishes for you to come to breakfast this morning. She is asking for your company." The maid explained as she walked into his room. "Please let me help you get dressed."

Lance stared at the woman.

Him and Allura had not talked since the Queens funeral.

Why now?

"Okay..." Lance whispered out to the maid.

Once lance was dressed in his Prince attire, which was a bright blue jacket with white embroidery over top a white button up and matching blue pants, Lance walked down the hall to the dinning room where his older sister was waiting for him.

He entered the room and sat down across from his sister at the long dinning table.

Allura has already had the plates of food set out for them.

When Allura saw him enter through the wide double doors she smiled big and bright, lighting up the whole room.

Allura was in her early twenty's. Only a few years older than Lance but you wouldn't be able to notice. She had naturally tan skin, that fit just right with her bright blue eyes. She had long white hair and her Altean marks were a soft pink. She was completely captivating.

Lance gave her a weak smile as he took his seat.

"Hey.." Allura's breathy words had made their way to Lance and back to herself, wincing at how she sounded so out of place in the quiet of the dining room.

"Hey..." Lance replied just as out of place.

"Haven't seen you in a while, since dad left for his trip...how have you been?"

Allura asked, trying to fill the silence.

Their father couldn't take the house after his wife's death, so the day of the funeral he left on a so called 'business trip'. But the Prince and Princess both knew it was just an excuse to leave.

"I've been...fine. As fine as i can be i guess." Lance answered her with as few words as he could.

"H-how about you?" He asked back.

"Good, good." Allura answered nodding her head up and down.

They both stared at each other and groaned at the same time.

"I can feel your awkwardness from here." A man said as he walked into the dining room. He was tall and built bigger than either of the Alteans. He had darker skin like them though. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a green apron on over top, and a tall orange chiefs hate sat on top of his longer brown curls, that matched his deep hazel eyes.

"Hunk!" Lance called out, and shot up from his chair. He ran over to Hunk and hugged him. Hunk happily receiving the hug, hugging ever so much tighter.

"You can think me for his arrival." Allura called from her chair. Smiling at the two boys still glued to one another.

Hunk is the chef of the castle. Which means he's cooks everyone's meal...and when i say everyone i mean EVERYONE.

So Between Hunks busy schedule and Lances Princely duties, the two best friends never have time to see one another. Hunk is also one of the few humans in the palace. The Alteans and the humans made peace a long time ago. And so now they live among each other.

"Thank you Allura..." Lance looks over to his sister with a real smile now.

His sister just smiles back even brighter.


	4. Confusion

After Breakfast Lance and Hunk got back to Lances room to catch up.

Yes, Lance, Hunk, and Allura are all close...but there is some things that just stay between you and your best friend.

"So...how are you?" Hunk asks, making the happy atmosphere take a solemn turn.

Lance looks up at Hunk, both sitting on his bed, and glances down at his hands.

"I'm fine." Lance says, giving Hunk a forced smile.

"Listen, I'm sorry I brought it up, but I want to help you...okay?" Hunk tells him, leaning over to give him a hug.

"So tell me how you really feel.." Hunk says again once he has Lance wrapped up in his arms.

Lance glances up at Hunks soft but firm face and begins to cry all over again.

Hunk leaves after a hour or two and Lance lays in his bed. Hunk told the maids to not bother Lance unless it was an emergency for the next few days. They all agreed already knowing the state the Prince was in.

Once Lance felt irritated from laying in bed all day he left his room to take a stroll of the Palace. Hopefully to clear his mind.

Once he entered into the hallway he saw Shiro walk down the hall in front of him.

"Shiro!" Lance called out to the man.

Shiro turned to see the Prince running after him and stopped to let him catch up.

"Yes your highness?" Shiro asked bowing to him.

Lance playfully slapped his arm.

"What did I tell you about all the 'your highness' And 'bowing' stuff?" Lance smiled at him.

Shiro stood up and smiled back, letting out a soft chuckle.

Lance and Shiro grew up together. Shiro's father was the King's right hand man..before he was sadly killed while protecting the King.

"What can i help you with today...sir?" Shiro said looking at Lances pleased face,

"Are you taking that plate of food to the prisoner Keith?" Lance asked. Referring to the plate of food in Shiro's hands.

"As a matter of fact I am." Shiro replied.

"Well i have some business to discuss with him...so if you wouldn't mind I'll walk with you." Lance told him and began walking.

When they arrived at the prison cells, Lance took the plate of food from Shiro's hands and kept walking till he reached Keith's cell. "Please everyone leave." Lance said as he walked up to the door of the prison cell. The guards looked at each other and then to Shiro trying to figure out what to do. "Go!" Lance shouted, turning around to the soldiers.

All the soldiers,including Shiro, left the hallway. Leaving Lance, Keith, and a bunch of empty cells.

At the sound of Lances shout Keith looked up to him in surprise. Lance turned around and looked down to Keith. Their eyes met...

Lance looked into Keith's eyes and gasped...their gorgeous.. no, more than gorgeous, they reminded lance of an unexplored galaxy waiting for him to get lost in. They are the most beautiful eyes Lance thinks he's ever seen, and he has some good looking eyes himself, he thinks.

Lance cleared his throat and forcefully dragged his eyes away from Keith's, down to the plate in his hands..."Here" he croaked out.

Keith happily took the food from his hands and sat it on the concrete bed beside of him, then turned back to Lance, standing now.

"Also i have something else for you.." Lance said again, reaching into his pocket to pull out the picture he got from Keith's bag the day before.

"This is your mother right?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded his head as a yes.

Lance gave a chuckle and put his hands through the bars of the cell..."Here..."

Lance said as he handed the picture to Keith. Keith took the picture from him quicker then he did the food previously handed to him. But this time he looked up confused.

Lance saw his face and replied. "Because there is nothing i wouldn't do to have one of those now.." the answer only made Keith's confused expression grow.

Hello! I don't have a exact upload date but i do have the next few chapters already written so they will be coming soon! Keep an eye out!!


	5. Home?

Figured since this one is shorter than usual, I'd go ahead and give it to you!

After that Lance started to visit Keith almost everyday when he could. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to the man, but when he was with him he felt...different.

He felt like he didn't have to keep up the Prince facade when he was around Keith, Lance felt like he could be...well, Lance.

Keith had already seen one of his most angry moments.

So there was no worse 'Lance' he could see.

Plus he was a Galra prisoner, it's not like he had to impress him anyway.

Everyday Lance would bring Keith his lunch or maybe even his dinner and they'd have some small talk here or there, but Lance was the one leading it. Lance was the one taking all the weight of keeping the conversation going. Which made Lance a little sad.

A few days later Lance was on his way to the dining room for dinner, when he started to think of Keith. It was weird, because the thoughts going through his mind weren't what he usually thought.

It's wasn't about how the food he brought him looked cold, or smelled gross. Or how Keith's clothes were beginning to rip and tear at some places.

It was thoughts like

What was his life before...this?

What was his life before getting captured by one of the Galras biggest enemies?

Was Keith's life all sunshine's and roses..or was it like Lances.

Was he going through so much at the moment that he didn't even full register the danger he put himself through.

Lance guessed he'd just never know.

Keith had been sitting in the same rotten, dirty, mess of a cell for days...he'd been fed cold, hard, grainy food, and not for a single second did he wish he was home instead.

"Anywhere, and anything's better then back 'there'." Keith whispered under his breath.

He didn't like to refer to where he left as "home". People always said home is where you can come and relax. Home is where you can come back to a loving family and open arms. They said home smelled like apple pie and warm cookies.

None of that described the place he left.

None of that ever would.

Where Keith left was more of a prison he was in now.

"What?" Keith hears called out into the quietness of the prison cells.

His head shoots up to see Lance standing on the opposite side of the cell bars staring down at him. Lance had a soldier standing beside him every time he came to visit, so Keith assumed he was some kind of higher up in the castle. But considering Lance's age, Keith guessed it was probably a parent that held the title.

"I didn't say anything." Keith answered shortly, avoiding eye contact with the man.

Keith saw Lance roll his eyes, while he handed Keith his dinner through the bars.

Keith's eyes were drawn to the steam coming off the plate. His eyes shout up to Lance as he looked at him in shock.

"Well hurry up before I eat it myself!" Lance told him, shoving the food closer to Keith.

Keith reached out his arm and snatched the plate from Lances grasp and began to eat the food quickly.

He didn't want Lance to change his mind when he had not even been given the chance to taste the warm delicious food.

Keith almost choked on the food when he heard a giggle come from in front of him.

Keith's head shot up, food all over his mouth.

Lance...Lance was giggling... his mouth hid behind his hand as he looked to the side, trying not to bust out laughing.

It was...kind of cute.

Keith looked up at Lance with a confused look and slightly red cheeks.

"Y-you have food all over your face!" Lance said in between giggles.

"H-here take t-this!" Lance chuckled out, handing Keith a handkerchief.

Keith blushed a shade darker and gladly took the handkerchief from Lance, and began to clean his face off.

While he was cleaning his face off Lance stood in front of him smiling behind his hand, Keith's mouth started to widen as well when-

"Sir!" A soldier Keith thought was named Shiro called out to Lance.

Lances eyes disconnected with Keith's to look over at the man.

"Miss Allura is wondering where you ran off to." Shiro kept talking.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lance told him, eyes widening.

"I've got to go Keith but I'll see you tomorrow okay!" Lance told him running off down the hallway towards the exit.

"Y-yeah,...can't wait." Keith whispered back for no one to hear but himself.


	6. Trust

"Who!" Hunk yells in Lance's face.

"His name is Keith.." Lance says again, leaving out the Galra part.

"Keith?" Hunk questions raising a brow while widening his eyes.

Lance nods his head quickly.

Lance and Hunk are sitting on Lance's bed in his room.

Whenever Hunk could, he would come visit Lance in his free time. Hunk wanted to make sure Lance was doing okay, make sure he wasn't having a mental breakdown, wanting to make sure he was telling at least one person his feelings at the moment.

Hunk knew Lance long enough to know that he keep his thoughts to himself. When he was younger, him and his sister would tell each other everything.

But now it seemed like Allura was always busy with...something. Lance didn't know what. But he would occasionally get invited to breakfast or dinner and eat with her. Since hunk knew him so well he could also tell a change in personality...and here lately Lance hasn't been, sad or even depressed. More likely he's been happy, and excited to start the new day.

Now that isn't to say that when his mothers name is mentioned he doesn't start to tear up...but he just all around happier here lately.

"Your saying the reason you've been smiling more is because you've been visiting someone named...Keith.." Hunk said slowly.

"WAIT! I didn't even say any of that! You just asked if I've been doing anything different from usual!" Lance told him squinting his eyes, trying to figure out Hunks alter motive.

"Well, that is what I asked, but I hate to break it to you Lance, but your happier then ever here lately and I want to know why..." Hunk said shrugging, and then he suddenly wiped his head over to Lances.

"Soooo~" Hunk told him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who's Keith?~" he continued.

Lance blushed a deep crimson at the tone of Hunk's voice.

"N-no one! He's no one!...i just visit him a few times everyday.." Lance yelled in Hunk's face, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face in embarrassment, Lances voice got quiet as he continued the sentence.

"A few times EVERYDAY?" Hunk looked shocked as he stared into Lance.

Without opening his eyes Lance shock his head again quickly...saying yes.

Hunk raised a brow and let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

It had been a few days later since Hunks visit to Lance, marking almost two months since Keith had been imprisoned and between the warm meals Lance brought him everyday and the concrete bed...he'd say it was more of home then where he left.

That night when Lance came to give Keith his food, Shiro stepped in and eyed Lance, hands on his hips, smiling. "Showing favorites again are we?" Shiro teased Lance.

Keith looked over at Lance, Lance was blushing so hard Keith could see that even his ears were red...cute.

WAIT! That's not what he meant. Not 'cute' as in 'cute', but as in...in..well you know. 'Cute'.

Keith looked over at Shiro as he felt him staring. Shiro started laughing at him when their eyes met. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Shiro chuckled as he read Keith's confused face.

Keith gently and slowly shock his head, no. That made Shiro laugh even more and Lance blush a few shades darker.

"J-just go!" Lance said, not giving Shiro a chance to explain, And then giving him a look of utter betrayal and a hint of embarrassment.

"Okay! Okay!" Shiro laughed as he left the hallway.

It was quiet for the rest of the visit, but Lance had one thought on his mind...one question. So Lance broke the silence with,

"So, were you really running away?"

Keith looked up and saw that his face was no longer red and his head wasn't hanging anymore but looking straight at him.

"W-what?" Keith asked voice cracking in the beginning of the word.

"You told us you were running away when you got here...and i mean you've been here for a while so what's the point in lying...you know?" Lance told his looking down at the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, i was running away." Keith said in the quietness. Lance's head shot up with his words. He looked Keith dead in the eye like he was contemplating something and then suddenly...his face fell...

"Why would you want to run away from home?" Lance questioned voice utterly broken, confused with what Keith was saying.

Keith squinted his eyes, and avoided eye contact. He didn't want to tell anyone, let alone Lance. Lance is the only person who ever took their time to actually come see him everyday...okay yes, maybe it's only because he has to bring Keith his food but still...he sits and talks to him about anything and everything...and Keith doesn't want to ruin that. Keith doesn't want to plague Lance's mind with his depressing life story...because he may not know Lance like the back of his hand, but he does know that Lance will feel like he was put into the situation instead of the person. He will feel sadness and grief even if he wasn't there when it happens...he is just that type of person.

Lance sensed how uneasy the question made Keith feel and stood from his chair in the hallway. "It's okay...I'm not expecting you to tell me something you don't want to." Lance told him. "Well, I'll leave you alone...enjoy your meal.." Lance said as he got up to leave.

When Lance reached the end of the hallway he heard a soft voice say, "my mom died when i was just a kid..." Lance stopped in his tracks straining his ears to pick up every little word spoken from Keith's mouth. "That left me with my dad...my dad was a good man but when my mom died he broke...and started..he started breaking me..he didn't work so i had to find a way to pay our bills and my dads alcohol addiction, at the age of fourteen. I would go sell some stuff from our family's farm and then...and then when i got home and didn't bring enough money to add to his alcohol addiction he'd...he'd hit me. Saying it was my fault we could never pay bills...my fault our power was shut off...my fault we were never happy...my fault he would hit me..my fault my mother d-died.. i hate being Galra...after everything they've done...we deserve to die... i wanted to be gone. I wanted to leave that unfortunate place i never called home.." by the time Keith stopped talking he heard how weak his voice sounded...how utterly vulnerable he let himself be...and to Lance of all people! Lance could tell a royal what he just said and they could use it against him! They could use that to get information about the Galra out of him...

But when he looked up through teary eyes, to see Lance standing right in front of the prison cell with tears falling down his face, and a look of heartache on him...he knew Lance would never speak of this again. He knew Lance would never tell a soul. He knew he could trust lance.

Merry Christmas!!


	7. Good things must end

"Open the cell." Lances voice called out into the hallway, teary and broken.

He didn't waste a minute, after the soldiers did as he said, to run in and hug Keith.

They stood like that for a while, both crying and hugging as Lance whispered words of reassurance into Keith's ear.

After Keith had stopped crying, Lance leaned back but still held on to Keith, it just felt to right to let go that soon. And from how hard Keith was grasping onto him he'd say that Keith really needed this too.

But as always, good things have to come to an end.

"LANCE?" A yell came from the end of the hallway.

Both Lance and Keith looked over to Hunk standing in front of them.

Hunk ran to the prison cell yelling, "Get him out of there! And lock the cell!" The soldiers did as they were told. Gently removing the Prince from the cell and locking it.

Hunk wasn't royalty and so he had no authority in the castle, but being so close to Lance, Lance told the guards to obey what he said. Lance could trust Hunk to use this power for good.

"Are you out of your mind? I knew your condition was bad, but i didn't know it was that bad!" Hunk yelled at Lance, pointing at the cell.

"Listen Hunk-" Lance started but Hunk interrupted.

"No! There is no excuse for going into a cell without a guard and hugging a Galra prisoner!" Hunk continued to lecture the Altean Prince.

"Hunk!" Lance got his attention.

"Thats Keith! That's the person i told you about..." Lance continued glancing at Keith when he mentioned his name.

Keith looked a mix between shock and fright. Not knowing what to do so he was standing in the farthest corner from them.

"T-that's Keith...the boy you told me about? The one you have been visiting?"

Hunk questioned as if he was scared of the answer.

"Yes...he is." Lance answered proudly. Not a thought of fear in his mind of what Hunk thought. Lance was a man. He could make his own decisions. His father may not believe that but he'd force everyone else to.

"Why...why would you meet a Galra everyday...why would you hug a Galra! After what they did! After what they did to you! How can you even stand to be around him?"

"Honestly i couldn't at first. At first i hated him...but then i realized he's different. He wasn't coming here to hurt us. He was running away from the Galra. He hates them as well. And i realized after talking to him that i can't blame a whole population for what one person did. It's not fair...it's not fair to him..." Lance explained eyeing Keith as he got towards the end of his speech.

Hunk looked at him, squinting his eyes, after a few seconds he sighed and closed his eyes. Squeezing his temples.

"Fine, okay whatever. I trust you. But you can't ever go in a prisoners cell. I don't care how nice they seem. Got it?" Hunk reasoned. "And that doesn't mean i like him either." Hunk glared at Keith.

"Does that mean i can introduce you to him?" Lance asked. Eyes shining with excitement.

"Fine whatever. But hurry i have to cook lunch." Hunk replied.

Lance dragged Hunk over to the front of Keith's cell.

"Hunk this is Keith, Keith this is my best friend Hunk!"

"It's nice to meet you." Keith quietly told him as he reached a hand between the bars. Hunk eyed his hand but sooner or later grabbed it and said "I've heard a lot about you, though i didn't know you were a Galra prisoner." Hunk laughed, whether it was because he was happy or unsure, Keith didn't know.

After they let go of the others hands Hunk turned to Lance and said "Allura needs you. Today is your lunch meeting."

"Oh! I forgot about that." Lance laughed and turned to Keith, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Keith slowly nodded as a reply.

"Why aren't you bowing?" Hunk asked Keith, squinting his eyes.

"Huh?" Keith asked confused.

"Well Lance is leaving...he is the Pr-" Hunk tried to explain but Lance elbowed his stomach. "I'm the nothing. Ha ha. What a funny joke...bowing yeah like you'd need to do that...ha...ha...okay we've got to go bye!" Lance rambled before running out dragging Hunk behind him.

Later you could hear a yell coming from Lance's bedroom, "HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU ARE THE PRINCE?"

You should expect another chapter tonight or tomorrow :)


	8. Nightmares

"H-he doesn't know your a prince?" Hunk asked him again, this time much quieter than the last.

"Well, i didn't see a reason to tell him. It's not that important. It's not like he needs to kn-" Lance started but, Hunk interrupted the young prince.

"Yes he does! Your the prince of the kingdom he is currently captive if! If you want to have this so called 'friendship' with him, he needs to know. He opened up to you now you need to open up to him. At least tell him who you are." The cook finished his lecture on the boy and stood from the bed in the middle of the room.

After lunch with Allura, Hunk called for Lance in his room. Lance already knew what to expect when he saw the look Hunk was giving his while he gave them their lunch.

"I know but, when I'm with him i don't have to worry about being a prince. About what he'll think of me. About whether or not he will accept me for royalty, because honestly...honestly i hate it. I hate my title. I hate that everyone has to bow before me and say 'your highness' instead of my name. I want to be Lance. Not 'the first prince of Altea'. I don't want him to treat me differently. Not after i finally got him to open up...not after we got a step closer to each other." As Lance went on, his voice slowly got quieter, if not to prove more of how afraid he was of what he was saying.

Hunk seemed to notice the anxiety in his voice, and decided to lighten the mood, "for a prince you are awfully self conscious of a prisoner..." his voice had a joking tone.

"Oh, shut up! I am not!" Lance told him standing up and walking over to lightly slap him on the arm.

"Well now that your feeling better...I've got to go start dinner." Hunk huger Lance as he started to walk for the door, before he walked out Hunk looked over his shoulder at Lance, "just think about it, it's just a suggestion...do what you think is right. Not what you want to do." Leaving Lance alone in his room. The silence overcome by his racing thoughts.

Lance woke up with sweat running down his face and a terrible headache.

Nightmares were nothing new for Lance. He had the same nightmare for months now. Sometimes multiple times a week. But just because he had been having the same nightmare time and time again, doesn't mean he was used to it. Used to the way his heart pounded when he woke up or the way he felt light headed and could barley breathe.

And just like anytime he has a nightmare, he deals with it the same way.

He got up and started walking down the halls of the castle.

The castle was so peaceful at night, no one was around but a few working servants, and since there was no one around it was so quiet, and sometimes that's exactly what Lance needs. But apparently not now, Lance found himself telling the guards in from of the jail cells to let him pass. He mindlessly walked through the halls till he stood in front of Keith's cell.

Lance found Keith asleep on the floor of his cell.

Lance sighed, though he should have expected this, since it was three AM. Not wanting to wake him, Lance turned around and made his way for the end of the hall, before he could make it there he heard a small but gravely voice.

"Lance?"

Lance turned around to face Keith.

Keith rubbed his eyes clean from sleep and began to stretch...'he's cute when he's asleep' Lance thought...and then immediately turned red.

Realizing Keith was waiting for a reply he gave him just that.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy, how are you!..." Lance tried to play off the weirdness of Keith waking up to find Lance watching him sleep.

"Tired...What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, prisoner roll call?" Lance said as Keith rolled his eyes and got up to walk over to the prison bars.

"At three AM?" Keith asked unamused.

Lance sighed, trying to find the words to say.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me it's oka-"

"I had a nightmare..."

"What? Sorry, i didn't hear you." Keith told him, face scrunched in confusion.

"I-i had a nightmare..." Lance told him again a little louder this time.

"A-a nightmare?" Keith asked him.

"Yes i know i sound four years old but they are scary okay!" Lance defended himself.

"I'm not picking on you! I know they can be...i was just surprised...that's all..." Keith told him looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Well i figured if you had a nightmare or something you'd go to your friends. Like Hunk." Keith told him shrugging while avoiding Lance's eyes.

"Well...i kinda thought we were friends. I mean after that crying session and hugging it out and introducing you to my friend and all that i thought maybe we became friends...oh who am i kidding. Of course we aren't, i mean not even a prisoner would want to be friends with me...I'm so useless, of course you wouldn't want to be friends with m-" Lance began to ramble while his eyes also began to water. Lances knuckles turned white from gripping the cell bars so hard.

"That's not what i meant!" Keith stopped him with a yell, before clearing his throat before trapping Lance's hand on the bar.

"I just meant that i didn't think you trusted me so much. Of course we are friends Lance. I'm honored to be your friend. After you helped me through my break down the other day, i owe you. And keeping me company everyday... though i may not show it much...i really appreciate you. Your the closest thing I've had to family before." As Keith continued him and Lance's hands began to become intertwined together.

"Even though I'm a prisoner you've treated me so nice and you've cared for me when no one else in my life has. And for that I'm grateful." Keith said with his whole heart on his sleeve. Hoping that maybe he could make his point come through to Lance easier that way.

"Looks like we are even huh?" Lance said chuckling while Keith reached his hand to wipe his tears. The other still firmly holding onto Lance's.

"I wish i could hug you again." Lance said taking a glance at Keith's face as he did.

Keith was blushing but that didn't keep him back from responding. "Me too."

'Stupid Hunk and his stupid rules.'

Hey guys lol i said to keep an eye out for another chapter and here it is so soon! :)))))


	9. The smell of flowers

Warmth... that's what Keith felt, warmth and... and the smell of...flowers?

Whatever it is Keith liked it and wanted to stay. ...But what was it? What was making him feel so right?...So happy?

"Lance!...Lance!"

Lance? Yeah...Lance, He was laying with Lance and...oh my gosh!

HE WAS LAYING WITH LANCE!

"Lance!" Keith shot up, whether it was because his realization or the yell he didn't now. Keith looked up to see Shiro, his personal guard, standing in front of a sleeping Lance. "Lance! Get up before Allura finds you here!...or worse Hunk!"

Lance groans in reply and grabs Keith's hand harder...grabs Keith's hand harder..

GRABS KEITH'S HAND HARDER?

All these surprises are not good for Keith's health.

Keith looks down to see that not only is Lance holding onto his hand but he is also so close to the cell bars that their legs were tangled together.

We must have fallen asleep together...Keith realized this when he saw that he and Lance were sleeping cuddled together with basically just the cell bars in between them.

"Ugh how is he such a deep sleeper?" Shiro complained while starting to nudge him with his foot.

"Stop." Keith began putting his hand on Shiro's foot, hand reaching through the bars. "He didn't sleep last night." Keith continued once Shiro stopped and began to look at Lance as he slept.

"Nightmare?" Shiro asked looking at Keith.

Keith nodded a yes.

"Is it a often thing?" Keith asked.

Shiro nodded as he explained,

"A hand full of times...a month."

"What does he usually do when it happens?" Keith asked looking down at Lance and beginning to softly rub his head.

His hair was soft and Keith realized where the flower smell was coming from.

"Depends, if he can deal with it on his own he will go to the garden outside or just walk that halls. But if it's really bad sometimes he will come to mine or Hunk's room. He would spend the night there...but i guess he wanted to see you instead." Shiro shrugged as he watched Keith pat Lance's Head.

"Well, just make sure he gets up before it's too late in the morning...i don't want anyone realizing he's gone.." Shiro said as he turned to walk away.

Keith hummed a reply.

It had been twenty minutes since Shiro left and Keith was still weaving his hands through his hair. But now he was braiding bits of it.

Of course Lance didn't have as much hair as Keith did but his hair was still long enough to have little braids.

After Keith braided all he could he decided he needed to wake Lance up.

"Lance..." Keith repeatedly whispered as he slowly shook Lance.

Sooner or later Lance began to stir and opened his eyes. "Keith?" Lance asked half asleep. "Hey buddy, good morning." Keith joked around and smiled, still keeping his voice down. He didn't want to agitate Lance since he just woke up.

"Mornin'" Lance replied as he cleared his eyes from sleep with his first.

Keith smiled as Lance stood from the ground and groaned.

"How do you sleep on such hardness every night?" Lance asked stretching.

Keith heard Lance's bones crack and winced. "I guess it's a skill I've mastered." Keith shrugged as he too got up.

"A-about last night..." the mullet boy said facing Lance.

"I'm sorry! I really don't know why i ended up here. And i woke you up only to fall asleep on you...literally." Lance said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"I-it's okay!" Keith reassured but kept talking, "and i wasn't complaining...i was just going to say that...that if you ever need to talk...about anything...I'm here...i always will be." Keith told him giving him a smile.

Lance returned the smile only wider and started to walk away, "i think I'll take you up on that offer...but not right now...I'm about to be lectured again and i don't want to make it worse if I'm not there on time."

Keith chucked and nodded as Lance walked away. Before he remembered something...

"WAIT LANCE YOUR HAIR!" Keith yelled but it was to late. Lance was gone.

"I'll see you at Lunch then." He whispered.


	10. Braids

Lance ran down the hallway, he didn't really want to get in trouble for not being on time for breakfast.

As he rounded a corner he bumped into something or...should I say someone.

Lance hit the ground, "Lance? What are yo-", Lance looked up to see Allura, rubbing his head from where it hit the ground.

She had started to talk but suddenly laughs fell from her mouth. "What?" Lance asked.

"Y-your hair!" Allura was now laughing so hard she was clinching the sides of her stomach. "W-What about it?" Lance asked, he patted his hair. His hair felt twisted and tight on his head...braids.

"Listen i don't care how you style your hair, but please! You're a Prince!"

Allura told him not laughing anymore, but smiling.

Lance's checks burned a deep crimson and he started to walk away. "Whatever..." Lance replayed embarrassed. "Lance! wait!" Allura called out to him.

Lance stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Lance asked confused. "F...father is on his way home.." Allura told him quietly. Both of the siblings were quiet and neither looked at each other, both staring at the ground.

"Alright.." Lance broke the silence and kept walking.

Once Lance got to his room he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Lances hair was in multiple tiny braids all sticking out in different directions. Lance blushed even more at the site realizing who did it.

"That stupid mullet!" Lance whispered without a hint of anger undoing the braids one by one.

Because of the braids Lance's pure white silky hair became a wavy mess but he couldn't care less. While Lance undid the last braid his bedroom door suddenly burst open.

"Lance!" Hunk screamed as he slammed the door shut and ran over to him.

"I heard about your-" Hunk started but just as Allura he started laughing holding his stomach. "Y-your hair!" Hunk yelling, pointing.

"S-shut up.." Lance replied holding his hair down. Hunk looked confused when he asked, "Why is it so curly?"

"K-Keith put it in braids..." Lance told him embarrassed. Hunk started to laugh harder, "Maybe he's not so bad after all.."

Lance stared, upset, as Hunk began to calm down. Once Hunk had stopped laughing, and was left with just a smile on his face, Lance walked over to his bed and laid on it, his feet still on the ground, and sighed.

" So, I heard about your dad...i heard he was almost here.." Hunk told him getting a plate of food from the rolling table he had brought in with him and sat down beside Lance.

"I know." Lance mumbled and took the plate from Hunk's hand and numbly began to eat.

"What's going to happen to Keith?"

Lance's head shot up to look at Hunk as he replied, "What do you mean?"

Lance's face was covered with worry and anxiety.

" well, when your dad gets back he will have to do something...won't he? I mean Keith is a trespasser from the Galra race..." Hunk explained.

Lance put down his fork and barely eaten plate of food on his bedside table and laid down completely on the bed.

"I-i don't know..." Lance replied.

After a short silence Lance shot up and yelled frantically, "Y-you don't think he will kill him do you?" Lance's head whipped to Hunk.

"Well, I don't know...but it's not like it matters...does it? I mean Keith is a-" Hunk continued to talk but Lance wasn't listening. All Lance heard was noise...not words. His mind was to filled with thoughts that it started to take over.

W-what if he kills him... what if he tortures him? Or bands Lance from seeing him since he's a Galra prisoner.

"Have to go see him!" Lance jumped off the bed interrupting Hunk, that had still been talking.

"See him?" Hunk asked. "From the looks of it you just left him." Hunk told him.

"Well...y-yeah..." Lance answered blushing, playing with the ends of his hair.

"But, i want to see him again..." Lance told Hunk walking over to the door. "You can go see him at lunch..now go do your princely duties if your feeling so much better!" Hunk yelled running over to him.

"B-But-!" Lance started again but Hunk gave him a look, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows, tilting his head a bit to the left.

"Fine!" Lance gave in, walking out of the room.

"He's already fallen so hard...and he hasn't even noticed.." Hunk whispered to himself shaking his head.


End file.
